Hit Comics Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * Tom Darrow, the District Attorney * Michael, the Red Bee's bee Antagonists: * Buddan * Buddan's gang Locations: * , | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Wing Low Antagonists: * Sanders Gang Other Characters: * Maj. Philip Elliot Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * USS Scarab | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Karlo * Karlo's female boss Other Characters: * Mr. Mark Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Cooky Stover * Cooky's gang * Cooky's girlfriend Other Characters: * some firemen * Spots, a firehouse dalmation Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Baron Hortessel Other Characters: * Locations: * * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Solis Antagonists: * Krako * Martians * Crust-Men Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * an unnamed killer Other Characters: * Algernon Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Choc Lit Drop * Jy-Gantic Antagonists: * Low-Zal Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Four Lamas Other Characters: * President Karla Locations: * * unnamed Central European republic Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Includes the text story, "The Murdered Butler", by Toni Blum. * The Red Bee: ** In this issue's story, Rick's boss is still Tom Darrow, who is mentioned by name for the first time since issue #2. ** Tom and Rick both routinely pack concealed firearms. ** In one melee, our hero runs into a wall head first, hitting it hard enough to knock himself out. This is the (at least) 4th cranial concussion of his career. * In this issue's G-5, Super Agent story, the bad guys are never explicitly identified as German, although the pursuing planes are identified as "black-tailed Junkers" and we are shown some ME-110s. * After this issue of Hit Comics, Jack and Jill move to National Comics, starting there the following month (Feb 1941) in issue #8. * Neon the Unknown: ** One of the Four Lamas, invisible and forgotten, apparently escaped the brain-exploding fate met by the other three. He was never seen or mentioned or remembered again. This takes "the power to cloud men's minds" to a whole new level; he may be the most dangerous supervillain in the Quality Comics Universe. | Trivia = * Jack and Jill with art by Nick Cardy is credited to "Lowell Riggs". | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #7, Jan 1941 }}